A back of a vehicle's front seat toward a passenger usually includes a map pocket for a rear seat passenger to place a map, a cell phone, etc. However, the passenger often needs a panel to place or support the cell phone, a laptop computer or book for the convenience of use and reading. Thus, an object holding device is needed to be disposed on the back of the front seat.
The object holding devices in the current art are usually exposed to the exterior, for example, a cup holder disposed between the rear seats or a central console. Such object holding device usually have a single function and cannot satisfy the passenger's needs.